


Language, Liam!

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: Theo pondered the idea. Having to take care of a child for a few hours sounded like disaster. He wasn't cut up for this, especially since he hadn't had the best childhood of them all.And not only would he had to deal with the kid, but he was pretty sure that if the kid kept crying or anything he'd have to deal with Liam, who looked like he wanted to jump off a second-story window and run as far away as possible. Yup, complete disaster.Or the one where Theo and Liam are forced to babysit a kid, and chaos happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by a complete different prompt I got on tumblr. I just couldn't shake the idea of them with a kid out of my mind.

Out of all the things that Theo could've come home to, he didn’t imagine this. He was greeted with the sight of Liam sitting on the couch holding a small crying kid by the armpits, keeping him as far away from his body as possible. 

"Theo! Oh thank God you're here," Liam hadn't been more relieved to see Theo in his life than in that moment, the time the chimera had saved his life from an imminent death by bullets in the elevator a close match. 

"What's this?" Theo said as he dropped his backpack where he stood. Raising his eyebrows in confusion, he made his way slowly to the couch only to be received by Liam literally shoving the crying kid in his arms. 

"He just won't stop crying!" Liam looked like he was about to start crying himself if he had to hear the kid crying for one more minute.

"Okay I can only handle one crying kid at a time Liam, keep it together," Theo said and it earned a glare from Liam. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know! His mom left five minutes ago with my mom and they left me in charge and since then it won't stop crying!" Liam explained, being fully aware he had called the kid ‘it’ but couldn’t care less about it. 

Theo was holding the kid in the same way Liam had been holding him, and moved him up to be face to face and making eye contact with the kid. 

"Hey, hey, what's your name?" Theo said in a soft tone to the kid, whose cries had subdued as he stared through eyes filled with tears at the stranger. 

"He's 1 years old, he doesn't talk Theo," Liam rolled his eyes. 

"He looks older," Theo bit back. "What even made you agree to this?"

"Do you think I had a say in this?! My mom practically forced me to!" Liam said, his voice getting higher in annoyance as the seconds passed. 

"Good thing I got here on time or else the poor kid would be dead by now," Theo sighed and grabbed the kid with one arm, pulling him closer instead of holding him like he had rabies or something. 

Liam looked hilariously offended at the comment, scoffing and opening his mouth with a big  _ 'Oh' _ like he couldn't believe Theo thought so little of him. 

" _ Excuse me?! _ This kid would be better under  _ my _ care than under  _ yours _ ," Liam said and his facial expressions were too dramatic that he had earned a laugh from the little kid. 

"Look, even the kid is laughing at you," Theo grinned, turning to look at the kid and grab his little hand that was closed in a fist and move it around as if saying _ 'good job'. _

"Unbelievable," Liam turned around and flopped down on the couch, defeated.

"You can't blame the kid for preferring my calm personality rather than your nervous one," Theo sat next to Liam on the couch, putting the kid inside the small portable crib that his mom had apparently brought like she had been planning to leave them with the kid all along. 

"Yeah, they said Satan has a way to charm children after all," Liam retorted with a smirk, making Theo roll his eyes at yet another hell joke. 

"When is his mom coming back?" Theo asked, changing the topic. 

"Don't know. She said she was going for 'a little chat' with my mom," Liam added air-quotes to emphasize that it was gonna take a while. "She was so out of it I doubt she'll be back anytime soon."

Theo pondered the idea. Having to take care of a child for a few hours sounded like disaster. He wasn't cut up for this, especially since he hadn't had the best childhood of them all. He pushed the thought to the back of his head. 

And not only would he had to deal with the kid, but he was pretty sure that if the kid kept crying or anything he'd have to deal with Liam, who looked like he wanted to jump off a second-story window and run as far away as possible. Yup, complete disaster. 

_ Since when was he the one responsible and trusted with anything of importance?  _

"His name is Kevin," Liam speaking, snapping him out of his thoughts. "And he seems to like you." 

Kevin was standing on the small crib, making grabby hands in Theo's direction. Something about that made Theo's heart warm and afraid simultaneously.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Theo went to pick Kevin up in his arms before the kid started crying again. 

"How am I supposed to know? I'm an only child, never had to deal with any children," Liam shrugged, being his best unhelpful self. 

"Yeah well I did and she's six feet under, currently have her heart in my chest if you needed the reminder," Theo deadpanned, more annoyed than whatnot at Liam's unhelpfulness and that seemed to shut the werewolf up. 

"You wouldn't-" Liam was about to ask but stopped in his tracks because of course Theo wouldn't.

"What? Of course I'm not gonna harm the kid, asshole," Theo rolled his eyes. 

"Language!" Liam got up from the couch and pointed an accusing finger in Theo's direction. "Language, Theo, what's wrong with you?!"

Kevin was laughing and clapping his tiny hands at Liam. It seemed like the werewolf's dramatic reactions served as entertainment only. He began to imitate Liam, making a somewhat angry face and pointing a finger at him.

"I like this kid," Theo laughed, Liam remained with a dead serious expression because he couldn't glare at the kid.

 

An hour went by and they had settled for putting some kids programming on the TV. The three of them were sitting on the couch: Theo on the right, the kid on the center and Liam on the far left.

Theo looked unimpressed at the kind of cartoons they made for kids, they seemed plain  _ dumb, _ but it was for a kid after all. Liam looked like if he watched another episode of whatever the fuck was playing he was gonna die of boredom. 

Theo threw a side glance at Liam, never moving his gaze away until the werewolf felt the sensation that someone was looking at him and turned in the chimera's direction.

"What?" Liam muttered, barely inaudible except for Theo's enhanced hearing. 

"Isn't too much TV supposed to be bad for the kid?" Theo questioned, making up a lame excuse to get them to do something else. 

"If it means the kid won't cry he can watch all the TV he wants for all I care," Liam said nonchalantly, turning his eyes back to the screen. 

Theo grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, making both of them turn to look at him at the same time. 

"Come on little Kevin, what do you wanna do?" Theo opened his arms to welcome the kid into them and the kid happily followed. He pointed towards the door. 

"You wanna take a walk outside?" Theo asked the question as if the kid was gonna answer, then looked down at Liam, who was staring at him dumbfounded. 

Seeing Theo this way was so... weird. It's like someone had taken him to some kind of alternate reality where Theo wasn't the same jackass he always was. It was like he died and was replaced by a softer lookalike. It was unsettling. 

"What if the kid gets lost?" Liam asked, and okay it might've not been his brightest question of the day, but cut him some slack. 

"How can he get lost if he can't  _ walk _ , Liam?" Theo asked. Yup, there was the same jackass he knew and loved to hate.

"I don't know, what if you drop him?" Liam got up the couch abruptly when he noticed Theo had turned around and was headed towards the door. 

"I'm not gonna drop the kid," Theo closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked, Liam had moved to the porch, extending his hands and putting them just below the arm where Theo had been holding Kevin as if he was going to drop him at any minute. 

"Are you speaking from experience? Did your parents drop you as a kid?" Theo teased and Liam just scowled, a quick  _ 'No' _ aimed at the chimera as he started walking. 

 

They went to a park that was nearby, only 5 minutes away in case anything bad happened. Liam sat on a bench with the baby's bag on one side, observing the way Theo carried little Kevin in his arms, the kid looking up and pointing at some trees and Theo following, probably explaining what they were to the kid. 

Somehow that sight warmed his heart a little bit and he was unsure why. But then again this day had been filled with surprises, they could tell him that aliens were invading Beacon Hills and at this point he'd believe them. 

"Is that young man your boyfriend dear?" Liam was startled out of his thoughts as some old lady that had been sitting next to him spoke. 

"Mine? Uh no! No no no, nope, he's not my anything," Liam was quick to deny anything but he was pretty sure his face was red if judging by the fire he felt in his cheeks currently. "What made you think that?"

"Oh, it's just the way you look at him, it’s so endearing," the old lady said and Liam's cheeks burned brighter. He wanted to shoot himself for accidentally looking at Theo with any kind of endearing look. 

"He's just a friend helping me babysit that kid," Liam felt like he needed to explain further for whatever reason. 

"Oh, he seems like a natural. Such a great young man, you're so lucky to have him!" the old lady said in awe at the sight of Theo and little Kevin laughing at something. 

Liam felt like he needed to correct the woman, to tell her that they weren't a thing or anything, but he stopped. He was sort of lucky to have Theo, especially in that moment, or when he had saved his life multiple times before. 

"Yeah, I guess I am..." Liam sighed as he kept staring, allowing whatever warm feeling that had started somewhere in his chest to spread further across it.

 

An hour passed and the sun began to set, the few people in the park were clearing out and going to their respective homes. Liam hadn't moved from the same bench he sat on, letting Theo take full care of little Kevin. He trusted him with the kid, he very well knew that despite the fact that Theo had just met him two hours ago, he wouldn't let the kid get into harm's way. 

However, as much as he trusted Theo, he was also aware that this was Beacon Hills where they lived in, and maybe being outside with a barely one-year-old wasn't their brightest idea.

"Come on, let's go back home," Liam called out to where Theo and the kid had been sitting in the grass, motioning for them to get up and start walking along. The kid whined but nonetheless allowed Theo to carry him. 

" _ Yes mom, _ " Theo snickered, passing right next to Liam as he kept walking. Liam just rolled his eyes and tightened the grip on the baby's bag. 

As they got home, Theo just stood there outside the door and didn't walk in. Liam raised his eyebrows in confusion and Theo just motioned for him to open the door. Liam rolled his eyes because he thought Theo was taking advantage of the baby excuse just to boss him around and went for the door handle, shaking it as he realized it was locked. 

"It's locked," Liam stated as if it wasn't obvious that the door didn't open. 

"Yes, I am  _ aware _ that the door is locked. Open it," Theo deadpanned. 

"With what? I don't have the keys," Liam replied as he finished searching his pockets, no sign of any keys whatsoever. 

"What do you mean you don't have the keys?" Theo asked a bit alarmed. 

"I don't have them! I thought you did!" Liam raised his voice in the same tone, and they were ready to begin bickering over the house keys (because  _ seriously _ , Liam and keys weren't a good combination) when the kid gave signs that he was going to start crying. 

"Great, now you made little Kevin cry," Theo glared at Liam as he turned his full attention to the kid in his arms. 

"I didn't-" Liam stopped talking because he realized he had left his window open.  _ Bingo. _

"What are you doing?" Theo questioned as Liam started to climb one of the pillars in his front entrance. 

"I always sneak out the window for pack meetings late at night, it should be easy just to sneak into the house the same way, right?" Liam said but his voice wavered, not sure he trusted that idea but he had to try. 

"You're gonna fall on your ass," Theo tried to remain as emotionless as possible, but he had a tinge of worry in his tone. 

"I'll be fine," Liam had scratched a bit of the paint in the pillar, his claws were out and he was struggling not to fall. He grunted, moving one hand upwards. Then the other.  _ Repeat. Slip- shit, I'm slipping.  _

Liam had grabbed the wrong side of the pillar he was climbing because all he did was break some rocks and it was all it took for him to lose balance and fall on his ass on his front porch, werewolf skills be damned.

He grunted as he tried to get up, he was covered in white dirt from the pillar’s paint and he had landed on top of some of the rocks that fell. He silently thanked his werewolf healing because if not, he would be in bed rest for the next month at least. 

"How do you feel  _ now? _ " Theo mocked, getting closer to where Liam was still lying on the floor, already given up on trying to stand. 

"Shut up asshole," Liam muttered, groaning because his back was in pain, even his ass was in pain. 

"Language, Liam," Theo said in a condescending tone. He was having a field day with getting back at Liam for all the things he had said before. 

Despite Liam's injuries, Theo kneeled down and put little Kevin in Liam's arms. "Stay here with the kid."

"What are you gonna do?" Liam asked, but he wasn't given much time to get an answer because Theo had been climbing the same way he had just a few minutes ago to get to Liam's window, the only difference was that the chimera had been successful. 

It took a couple of minutes to hear the sound of the door unlocking then opening. Theo just kneeled down again, taking the kid from Liam's hands and moving inside. 

Liam felt so tired already he could probably lie down in the front porch for the rest of the night. And he was going to, but Theo came back shortly after, grabbing one of Liam's arms and putting it behind his neck, helping him stand up and lean on him for support so he could walk inside.

 

The next hour was spent on feeding the baby, changing the diaper and putting him to sleep.

Feeding the baby had been challenging because Liam kept voicing his concerns on how Theo never had experience preparing formula in his entire life. 

"And you do?" Theo bit back from the kitchen counter where he was currently mixing powder with boiled water. 

"I don't but what if we screw something up and the kid gets sick?" Liam complained.

"And you'd rather let him starve and cry?" Theo retorted and Liam had no other choice but to accept defeat. 

Of course he left Theo to his own devices on changing the diaper, claiming that he couldn't walk as he pressed the bag of frozen peas to his lower back, wincing in pain. Theo had only narrowed his eyes, saying how he was going to get payback sooner or later. It should've scared Liam but it didn't, a smirk turning up in his face in between the pain. 

After those basic necessities were covered, putting little Kevin to sleep was easy. Unlike other kids, Kevin was an easy sleeper, it didn't take long before he had started to yawn and suddenly fell asleep on the portable crib. Thankfully neither of them had to make up an embarrassing song to sing to the kid to sleep.

"Well that was something," Theo said as he sat down next to Liam on the couch. 

"Yeah, I still feel like a ton of bricks fell on me," Liam croaked, shifting a bit in his seat. 

"Bet you're not gonna forget the keys next time," Theo mocked and Liam just threw a sofa cushion at him. 

_ Next time, _ Theo had said. As if implying that he'd babysit with Liam again. As if it was something he could get used to. Liam's heart skipped a beat.

"I told you, I thought you had th-" 

"Shhh, you're gonna wake him up," Theo shushed Liam, pointing at the baby, then to the werewolf. Liam rolled his eyes because he thought that Theo was the one being dramatic now. 

"Where did you learn to be so good with kids?" Liam asked after a while, voice hushed because he didn't wanna be shushed again.

"Instinct. Up until today I had never been near one," Theo shrugged. 

"Why can't you be that nice always?" Liam teased, he was half joking but half wondering why Theo didn't show more of this side of himself. 

"Because the little kid wasn't a pain in the ass like  _ someone _ is on a daily basis," Theo nudged Liam's shoulder, both boys ended up smirking. 

It was nice. For once, the overwhelming tension couldn't be felt between them, and it was one of the times where Liam didn't feel the urge to punch the chimera in the face for being a dick. 

Liam hated children. He still considered them little crying spawns of Satan, and up until that day he didn't wanna see one or be in charge of one ever again. But if babysitting a kid meant that he got to see this side of Theo more often, maybe... maybe he could get used to it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Theo could hear the squeals of a child and the grumpy  _ ‘No’s _ coming from Liam even before he entered the Geyer household, and his heart warmed up a little, a small smile making his way across his lips.

Six months had passed since the first time they had to babysit little Kevin, and they had done so a few more times during those first weeks because the mother had been going through a messy divorce and Mrs. Geyer had been helping her. Afterwards it had been five months of silence, until now apparently. 

He opened the door and had to choke back a laugh when he saw that little Kevin was currently painting across Liam's face with washable markers. The werewolf had blue and red lines across his face and some in his clothes, it was a wonder how he had lasted so long without snapping. 

"Looks like you guys are having fun," Theo teased Liam, who just turned to look with a pleading face in the chimera's direction. 

"Please remove him from my sight," Liam said, his tone begging for Theo to have mercy on him. He didn't have to do much because as soon as the kid turned his head around to look at the source of the voice, his face lit up and dropped the markers, getting off the couch and giving tiny steps until he got to Theo.

"Teo!" the kid exclaimed (he had trouble pronouncing the 'h' sound in words) as he hugged the chimera's knees with his tiny arms. Theo had clearly become Kevin's favorite somehow, and it seemed that even after months - and despite the kid's short time memory - he remembered Theo. 

Liam made a mocking face while the kid wasn't looking, making Theo snort at the werewolf's ridiculous face. Kevin raised up his arms motioning for Theo to pick him up and the chimera did as he was told, leaving his backpack next to the couch and picking up the kid. 

"I bet he wouldn't use your face as a coloring board," Liam grunted, putting the cap on each one of the markers. They were washable, so with one or two showers the color would come off, but still. 

"You know there are sheets of paper for him to color with, why didn't you give him one instead of..." Theo motioned with one hand to Liam's entire appearance. 

"I did! But he wanted to color on the couch and my mom would've killed me, so," Liam didn't need to finish the sentence because it was implied that he had sacrificed himself as the coloring board instead of the couch.

"How have you been, little Kevin? Getting into any trouble lately?" Theo grabbed the kid with both hands and moved him up and down playfully like he was flying, and every time he did so, Liam's heart skipped a beat in fear that he was going to drop him. Kevin couldn't be happier, laughing as Theo continued to do so. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Liam excused himself as he left the other boys to their own devices. He silently prayed that Theo wouldn't drop him though. 

When he made it to his room, Liam closed the door and sighed in relief to be alone. Usually when it was time for them to babysit it would tire him, yes, but he would enjoy it mainly because of Theo's company. But today Liam had mixed emotions, emotions he had been trying to avoid since the last time they had babysat little Kevin, because he had realized that a part of him liked Theo.

Like as in like  _ like _ , as in  _ 'fuck you're adorable and I think I love you' _ kind of feeling. He realized it last time because little Kevin had tried to take a little step but he tripped and fell, crying starting shortly afterwards. Liam, being the worried one of the pair, tried to run to where the kid was lying on the floor but Theo had beaten him to it, grabbing little Kevin in his arms and checking for injuries. 

Luckily it was just a little scratch on the knee, but the way Theo had handled the situation and how he had talked in such a soothing voice to little Kevin, making him stop crying and end up laughing, did something to Liam's heart that it made the thought cross his mind. 

He had frozen when he realized what it meant, and he couldn't deal with it. He was the only one who got to see this softer side of Theo, and that was only when he was around kids, and he knew he would go to his teasing, jackass self the next day. It wasn't that Theo had a personality problem, but more like he blocked other people from seeing his emotions (other than the negative ones) for whatever reason Liam couldn't understand.

And the danger was that even after little Kevin didn't come back for a while, Liam still felt those emotions anyway. Like a spark had been ignited and he couldn't fully shut it down, but he tried his best to shove any feelings into an imaginary box and shut it, because two could play at the game of being emotionally dead. 

But the problem with Liam was that he always felt emotions too hard, and those turned to fear and then to anger, and his own feelings now made him scared and he was even more scared he was going to flip off in front of little Kevin and get the kid scarred for life. 

He didn't realize in what moment he had moved from the door to the shower until he heard a soft knock on the door. He got pulled back to reality, water currently pouring down his head to the rest of his body. 

"Did you drown in there? It's been an hour," Theo called out, teasing present in his voice and yup, that was the asshole that he apparently liked.

"The marker didn't want to come off, I'll be downstairs in five," Liam yelled back and he heard chuckles coming from outside the door. Of course both Theo and little Kevin were laughing at him.

He shut off the shower and got dressed, no sign of the marker anywhere on his face. He sighed once again as he looked in the mirror, silently telling himself to keep it together for once. 

He went downstairs and saw Theo lying on the floor with little Kevin, who was playing with some plastic cubes that had letters in them. They were apparently forming short words, Theo teaching him how to spell stuff.

"So what's his name?" Theo pointed at Liam then turned back to little Kevin, who looked like he was deep in thought. The kid grabbed some cubes and slowly tried to spell out the werewolf's name but instead ended up spelling 'Lima'.  _ Close enough. _

"Li- _ ma _ ," little Kevin said out loud dragging the  _ ‘a’ _ at the end while pointing at Liam and Theo snorted once again, containing his laughter. 

"That's not even close, why do I get compared to a fruit in a foreign language?!" Liam seemed offended but deep down he wasn't really, because he knew that the kid didn't do stuff with the intent to annoy. Theo, on the other hand...

"He's still learning Liam," Theo said, no sign of teasing in his voice. 

"Yeah but couldn't you correct him?" Liam motioned to the cubes once again. 

"I tried, he just liked that name," Theo pointed out to another word that had been written with the cubes: apparently little Kevin also wrote Theo's name with a typo, because the three cubes spelled _ 'Teo' _ .

It could've been worse really. But somehow seeing their names spelled wrong next to each other calmed him down, holding back a small smile that wanted to show up in his face. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out, unlocking the screen to read the text.

"Shit," Liam muttered after reading the text but it was loud enough that little Kevin had managed to hear it. 

_ "Sit," _ little Kevin repeated, still struggling with the 'h' but both boys knew what he had meant. Liam's eyes had widened as he realized what he said and Theo just raised his eyebrows incredulously at Liam.

"No no  _ no _ , I'm sorry, Kevin please don't repeat that!" Liam moved his hands as if that would make the kid stop, but little Kevin was jumping up and down in his place repeating  _ 'Sit, sit, sit!' _ with such enthusiasm, and Liam wanted to drown himself.

_ "Language, Liam," _ Theo pretended to scold him, but it was visible that he was just amused at the situation.  

"Oh so now you decided to be a dick about it?" Liam didn't think clearly, his first instinct to always attack Theo verbally clouded his judgement. He covered his mouth with his hands when he realized what he had said. 

"Congratulations Liam, you just taught the kid two new bad words for his short vocabulary," Theo mocked, but little Kevin hadn't repeated the word 'dick' (thankfully), he was now too busy playing with the cubes to pay attention. 

"Shut up," he sat on the couch and closed his eyes, remembering what made him react like that in the first place.

"Everything okay?" Theo asked after a while when he noticed the silence.

"My mom just texted me. Looks like it's just the three of us tonight," Liam said, not bothering to look up. "Kevin's mom is struggling through some stuff and they're gonna be out of town for the night visiting some of her family. Dad's working the night shift at the hospital."

"Oh," it had taken Theo by surprise too They only had the small portable crib and they couldn't possibly let little Kevin sleep in there all night alone. Which meant...

He would worry about the details later. For now, he was brought back to reality by little Kevin knocking all the cubes down, laughing and clapping as he admired the disaster he had done. 

 

The rest of the evening went pretty well. They had taken little Kevin for a walk to the park like the first time (Liam never forgot the keys again), and now they were watching an animated movie that played in one of the TV channels Liam hated. They had ordered pizza for dinner for the both of them, two uneaten slices were discarded in the box on top of the coffee table. 

Liam had been a bit tense and dreading sleep time. He didn't want to discuss the sleeping arrangements, he didn't know if they were going to take turns watching the kid or what. Too many things were clouding his mind and he just wanted to run. 

Little Kevin seemed tired already, leaning into Theo's arm in the couch, using him as somewhat of a pillow. Theo only smiled at the gesture, and Liam's heart filled up like it was going to explode. He wish he could take a photo of this so he could remember this Theo on a daily basis. To save it as proof that Theo was indeed a good person when the rest of his friends still had their doubts. He wished-

Liam's thoughts were interrupted because he got hit with a crumbled paper-towel in the head. Of course this Theo was still a bit of a teasing asshole, that was never going to change. 

"What?" Liam whispered in Theo's direction.

"What's gotten into you all day? I can smell your worry from this end of the couch," Theo said in a low tone, careful to not disturb the kid's steady fall into sleep. 

"Just been thinking..." Liam didn't dare look at Theo because he felt like the chimera would be able to see through him and he'd end up spilling more than he should. 

"Thinking about?" Theo persisted.

_ About you, _ Liam thought but didn't say. "About the fact that I'll probably never have kids ever."

"The markers got to you?" Theo snickered and Liam rolled his eyes. He didn't respond to the bait like he usually did, and Theo's smirk faltered a little. 

"Not that it's just... I... what's the point you know? They're crying little creatures-" 

"You were also a crying little creature once, your mom can confirm in case you forgot," Theo teased. 

"Yeah I know we all were children Theo, but I'm not like you!" Liam raised his voice a bit but then regretted it when Kevin stiffened a bit in his place. Theo had a confused look on his face by that point and Liam knew he had to elaborate before they fell into one of their misunderstandings because the last thing Liam needed was him storming out. Not tonight. 

"You seem like you have a natural personality with children, meanwhile I just want to explode whenever they cry or do something!" Liam seemed a bit on edge about this situation too, but he hadn't realized how much it had affected him until now. 

"You haven't lost control though," Theo replied after a few seconds. "He has thrown up on you, used your face as his personal coloring board, cried like a thousand times, and you even fell when you tried to stupidly climb the house to get to your room and-"

"Your point?" Liam knew what Theo's point was but he didn't want to be reminded of all the embarrassing things he had to go through during these babysitting days. 

" _ My point is _ that you could've wolfed out in all those occasions but you didn't,"  _ you're stronger than you think, _ the words left unspoken because no, they were not there yet. 

"Yeah but what about the day when it happens? What then?" Liam continued, clearly not done. "Even without my werewolf powers, my IED doesn't help much. What if one day I just can't take it and I end up losing control or I end up leaving? Or  _ they _ end up leaving?"

Liam was thinking about his dad and he kind of regretted opening this can of worms just to avoid talking about whatever feelings he might have for Theo.

_ Theo, _ who was currently staring at him with a look that was actually soft, all traces of his jackassery completely gone for the moment.

"I'm not leaving, you know?" Theo said after a while. He looked more relaxed than most days, and he seemed like he was serious about it. "And I'm sure as hell you wouldn't do that either. You can work through it."

The implication of what Theo was saying rested heavy in Liam's mind. As if saying that they were going to hypothetically raise a kid together or some shit.

"Besides, if you do wolf out I can just knock you out. I bet little Kevin would be entertained by it," Theo tried to lighten the mood because all of this still felt weird. Liam rolled his eyes but fondly, trying to suppress a smile that was about to form in his lips. 

"Alright, we're putting him to bed," Theo carried little Kevin in his arms and was about to put him down in the portable crib when Liam stopped him before he did. 

"Wait! How are you going to let him sleep all night in that?" Liam asked, clearly bewildered that Theo would just simply be comfortable enough to leave him there. 

"Like  _ this, _ " Theo motioned as if he was about to put the kid down in the small crib and Liam kept a horrified expression. 

" _ Are you crazy?! _ What if he chokes in his sleep? What if some kind of animal crawls into the crib because it's too close to the floor and something happens or-" Liam went on and on, his nerves clearly getting to him. 

"Alright, shut up. What do you suggest?" Theo cut him off because he knew Liam would never stop talking.

Liam grimaced because he was sure no one was going to like that idea. 

 

They were currently in Liam's room now, little Kevin was sleeping in the middle of the bed. On the left side was Theo, who was lying on his side while facing Liam, dangerously close to the edge to the bed. Liam was on the right side of it, mirroring Theo's position. He had his arm propped up and resting his head on his hand, attentively listening to see if little Kevin was breathing properly because he was scared the kid would just die while sleeping. 

"If you wanted to sleep in the same bed as me you could've just told me so instead of going on a nervous-parent rant," Theo teased Liam, getting a mocking laugh out of him. 

"If I had a choice I'd just shove you off the bed but I can't," and there was that passive-aggressiveness once again.

"Why can't I just sleep on a chair? I've slept in more uncomfortable positions, like in my truck," Theo argued. 

" _ Because _ what if the kid just rolls off the bed and ends up with a concussion?" Liam said worriedly. 

"He won't roll off the bed Liam for fu-" Theo shut up mid-sentence because a tiny hand hit him in the face and he didn't see it coming, he almost fell off the bed because he was startled a lot. Liam tried to stifle a laugh but failed, smiling widely once Theo regained his balance. 

"You were saying?" Liam teased. 

"Shut up. Fine, I'll stay here," Theo tried to make himself as comfortable as possible in his tiny side of the bed, putting an arm under the pillow. Once he was settled in and ready to fall asleep, he stared straight to the front to meet Liam's gaze.

_ Liam, _ who had not taken his eyes off of him, staring with a soft look that Theo was not used to seeing at all. The dim light of the moon shining a bit on the werewolf's face, making his expression softer. 

"Thanks," Liam whispered after a while. 

"For what?" Theo was genuinely curious because it wasn't like Liam to thank him for most stuff. 

"For not leaving," Liam added quietly, and Theo's heart skipped a beat. Both boys noticed that but neither commented further about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to publish this, I kind of kept re-writing some scenes because I had the main idea but it took me like four tries until I was satisfied with it.
> 
> That said I lowkey want to turn this into a three-chapter story, like I don't know what's going on with me but this idea has me so !!! I'm getting inspiration for more but then again it was originally supposed to be a one-shot!! What am I doing!!!
> 
> Hope you liked it and let me know if you feel like the story is finished like this or if you'd like or think it should get another chapter because I totally could.  
> -Alejandra


End file.
